bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 12
Celebrity Big Brother 12 is the latest twelfth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 22 August 2013 three days after the fourteenth regular series final in two parts. The series will end on 13 September 2013. It continues to air on Channel 5 and 5* as part of a two-year contract with Endemol, which secured the show until 2014. It is the fifth celebrity series to air on Channel 5 and the eighth series of Big Brother to air on the broadcaster overall since they acquired the show. This is the first celebrity edition to be hosted by Emma Willis. Willis continues to host Big Brother's Bit on the Side alongside Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu. Pre-series Logo The official new eye logo for the series was released on 1 August 2013. The new logo design follows the same pattern as for Big Brother 14, but with a new golden theme. The new icon features the doors, drawers and wooden frame of the fourteenth civilian series’ eye – but it has been recoloured in gold and navy blue to give it a VIP feel to tie in with the 'posh' theme of this series. Unlike most Celebrity Big Brother eyes, this logo does not feature the "star" in the centre. Presenters On 2 April, Emma Willis was officially announced as the host of Celebrity Big Brother after previous host Brian Dowling was removed. Willis will also present Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side alongside Rylan Clark and AJ Odudu, who replaced Alice Levine and Jamie East from the fourteenth regular series. Sponsorship The series sponsor is casino website and television programme (that airs nightly on Channel 5) SuperCasino. Teasers From 16 August 2013, Channel 5 began screening a ten-second trailer celebrating the return of the series. The trailer featured the obligatory voiceover of Marcus Bentley, and showcased the newest Celebrity Big Brother logo. House Pictures of the House were released on 22 August 2013. The House contained a 'posh' theme, with luxurious fittings in and outside of the Celebrity Big Brother compound. This was in stark contrast to the eco-style house that was in use just three days before in the fourteenth regular series. Kitchen (CBB12).jpg|Kitchen Dining table (CBB12).jpg|Dining area Lounge (CBB12).jpg|Seating area Gym (CBB12).jpg|Gym Garden (CBB12).jpg|Garden Treehouse.jpg|Tree House Housemates A total of 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House in this series. On Day 1, the original 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House. Cult of Celebrity Tasks Nominations table Notes * As the first three cult celebrities, Lauren, Louie and Sophie were given the power to nominate three housemates of their choice to face the public vote. However, in a twist Big Brother announced that the public had been choosing them. * Shortly after surviving the first eviction, Ron and Vicky were given the power to nominate one housemate of their choice to automatically face the public vote. They chose Louie. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK